Vous Voulez Parler?
by Erelbrile
Summary: Francia contesta una llamada y ésta se corta. Nuevamente aquel chico lo necesita y él actuará del mismo modo de siempre. FrUK.


**Pareja: Francia/Inglaterra**

**Escribo sin fines de lucro.**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Power y todos sus personajes** - _entiéndase los rubios patrioticos_ -** pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Vous Voulez Parler?<span>**

.

.

.

Abrigado con una capa, la capucha cubriéndole la cabeza, miraba la luna reflejada en el agua. La oscuridad que proyectaba el bosque que se encontraba a su espalda no llegaba hasta la orilla desde la que esperaba divisar la silueta de una embarcación. Tras varios minutos de espera se impacientó. Quizás la persona por la que aguardaba no despertaba. Quizás decidió ignorarlo y continuar durmiendo, pero él no podía dormir y le irritaba la falta de sueño. Y lo irritaba aún más que Francia no apareciese.

- I CAN´T SLEEP, FROG! –

Desde su cama siglos después, intentando conciliar el sueño, Francia cambiaba el canal de televisión en un zapping desganado.

Inglaterra se arrodillo en el pasto, rabioso de actuar igual a cuando era un niño. ¿Cómo esperaba que France conociese su miedo si no se lo decía? ¿Esperaba que de algún modo mágico le llegase su lamento? Y eso que él creía en la magia.

Ni cuando las calles de París no eran transitadas por autos las veinticuatro horas del día su lamento le llegaba al francés. Sus gritos se perdían en el Estrecho de Dover, devorados por las noches de su infancia en las que solo, adolorido y burlado por sus hermanos lloraba su impotencia a la espera de la mañana y de esos brazos que lo consolaran.

Un grito le desgarró la garganta hasta que la tos lo ahogó. Un par de hadas -de las pocas que sobrevivían- lo miraron asustadas desde el aún existente bosque. El delgado cuerpo de Arthur estaba cansado de la caminata hasta el mar, de los gritos, la congoja y esos estúpidos estornudos que a ratos lo remecían. Se tendió en el suelo. Antes de descansar, marcó en su celular el número de Bonnefoy. La Republica Francesa estornudó en un pañuelo y leyó la pantalla de su teléfono. Claro, sólo Cejotas tendría la idea de llamar a esas horas. Estornudó nuevamente y contestó.

- Di´Manch.-

- Angleterre? Aló? Hey you, answer. Connard. Aló?- Inglaterra rió por lo bajo por aquél mal pronunciado inglés y cortó.

Francia se asustó: "Di´Manch", ¿el Canal de la Mancha? ¿A esas horas? ¿Y por qué? ¿Desde cuándo que Inglaterra llamaba al brazo de mar por su nombre francés? La voz de Gran Bretaña sonó quebrada. No, Reino Unido no se suicidaría, ¿verdad? No se ahogaría en el canal, era demasiado testarudo para eso. Francis se vistió rápidamente y antes de un par de horas ya estaba del lado inglés del brazo de mar. Lo buscó allí donde siempre recalaba cuando lo visitaba, cerca de aquel bosque entre cuyos árboles Angleterre le esperaba escondido, como si Francia no supiese que esperaba ansioso su llegada. Porque desde pequeño fue orgulloso, y no quería demostrarle a su peor enemigo que ansiaba sus visitas.

Tras varios minutos de angustiante búsqueda lo encontró. Vestido con una parca parecía dormir en el pasto. En su mano apretaba el celular.

Cuando Inglaterra despertó, estaba en su habitación en Londres. La luz prendida hirió sus ojos, las cortinas corridas tapaban la noche y el despertador sobre su escritorio daba las cuatro de la madrugada. Intentó moverse, un mazazo en la cabeza lo hizo gemir.

- Ah…- cerró los ojos.

- Despertaste. – Francia entró con un vaso de agua en una mano y una copa de vino en la otra. Se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Bebiste?-

- Mmm…yes.-

- Entonces esto es para mí. – Bonnefoille se llevó una pastilla a la boca y la apuró con vino.

- Frog, don´t mix drugs and alcohol.-

- No puedes opinar.- Bebió más vino.- Necesito un calmante para soportarte.- England se llevó la mano a los ojos con tan mala coordinación que el dorso de ésta cayó bruscamente sobre su nariz. Francia ni se inmutó.

- Llamaré a Escocia para que te cuide.- Una mano impidió que el francés se levantara, haciéndolo esperar un momento y luego, suspirar.

- Vous voulez parler?- Tranquilamente, armada de paciencia, la misma frase con la que lo calmaba desde que ambos eran niños, la misma que usó las incontables veces en que lo hallaba sollozando en el bosque, no por estar perdido o hambriento, sino por no lograr enfrentar las responsabilidades que como nación le correspondían.

No aparentaría más de seis años y debía conocer todas las leyes consuetudinarias, la economía, el trato por estamento y las relaciones con la Iglesia. Debía aprender a escribir y leer, no sólo en inglés, sino también en francés y latín, sin olvidarse de cada idioma que se requiriese para las relaciones externas con los demás reinos. En un principio le dolía verlo así y lo entretenía como correspondía a un chico de su edad, pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba y el franco crecía aprendió a dejar de lado esa puntada y enfocarse en lo que atormentaba a su vecino para usarlo en su contra. Pero a pesar de esta rivalidad y de que Francia ya era un adolescente, Inglaterra era el mismo niño de siempre que se escapaba a jugar con sus amigos para evitar el estudio. El mismo niño que le pedía que se quedara a su lado unos minutos más después de haberle instado a irse.

- Vous voulez parler?-

Estaban en guerra. Joanna estaba muerta y él se retiró a la habitación que los ingleses, aún poseedores de algunas de sus regiones, le facilitaron. El sol se ocultó y la noche se presentó sin luna. Tocaron a la puerta; ¿quién era aquel que no le permitía vivir su luto? Un joven rubio de ojos verdes vidriosos por el llanto que a él le privaban. Las luces del pasillo le ensombrecían el rostro, empero Francis lo reconoció. ¿Cómo no hacerlo si se encontraba frente a la persona que mató a su mejor amiga? ¿Cómo no reconocer los verdes ojos del país al que se enfrentaba? ¿Los mismos ojos de aquel niño temperamental al que solía molestar con cariño, aquél que ahora podía medirse con él en la batalla? Inglaterra esperaba que le dejase entrar, no sólo a la habitación, también a su duelo. Quería acompañarlo y de alguna manera lavar su falta. Quería que lo perdonase, pero primero necesitaba liberarse de su carga. Sin embargo, no le parecía correcto absolverse a sí mismo si su rival no lo hacía primero.

¿Qué valía más para el francés, ese chico de ojos jades fuertemente enmarcados o esa valiente muchacha que fue su mejor amiga? No, no importaba. Los quería a ambos aunque sus pueblos se enfrentasen. Abrió los brazos y los rodeó con ellos.

- Vous voulez parler?-

Llanto, disculpas entrecortadas, palabras inconexas, debía mostrarse fuerte ante sus tropas para que estas no decayeran en ánimo ante el avance francés.

Mientras el más joven se liberaba del tormento, el mayor canalizó su catarsis sin permitirse a sí mismo tal liberación.

El joven imberbe se retiró al amanecer con la misma destreza gatuna de siempre. La puerta abierta, los pasillos sin guardias y los perros guardados para que el prisionero volviese a dirigir sus tropas.

- Vous voulez parler?-

Le había quitado lo más preciado que tenía en el mundo, su hermano. Le había imbuido las ideas de libertad y no contento con ello lo ayudó a separarse de sus faldas. Usó la exaltación juvenil para debilitarlo. Aún así, lleno de barro, mojado por la lluvia y derrotado, tomado como prisionero y obligado a aceptar la independencia estadounidense, murmuraba al culpable sus descargos; su boca se movía mientras sus mano continuaban atadas.

- Vous voulez parler? –

La guerra acabó y esperaban. Los integrantes del eje salían de la habitación de hospital en la que Japón se recuperaba, el semblante triste del italiano desvió la mirada del ruso que los vigilaba con una sonrisa. ¿Entrarían? ¿Qué podían hacer; pedir perdón? Todos sufrieron y perdieron vidas. Pero Francis sabía que antes de la guerra Kiku y Arthur eran buenos amigos. Kirkland no opinó durante la guerra sobre la misma, únicamente Gran Bretaña hablaba por su boca.

- Vous voulez parler?-

- Yes, I do.-

El elegante francés le desordenó tiernamente el cabello.

- Don´t leave me alone.- La voz del inglés era triste.

- Ne vous laisserai pas.-

- Never, please.-

- Jamais.-

Arthur sintió la mano de François acariciándolo e intentó sonreír, mientras unas lágrimas ácidas le quemaban la piel de su sien, deslizándose hasta el cobertor, escapando al fin luego de tantos años aguardando retenidas esa promesa.

El inglés no imaginó que para el hombre que amaba, aquellas palabras eran, desde siempre, un mero acto de piedad.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Traducciones**

Vous voulez parler?: _¿Quieres hablar?_

I can´t sleep, frog!: _¡No puedo dormir, rana!_

Angleterre? Aló? Hey you, answer. Connard. Aló?: _¿Inglaterra? ¿Aló? Oye tú, responde. Hijo de puta._ _¿Aló?_

Frog, don´t mix drugs and alcohol: _Rana, no mezcles drogas con alcohol._

Yes, I do: _Sí quiero._

Don´t leave me alone: _No me dejes solo._

Ne vous laisserai pas: _No te dejaré._

Never, please: _Nunca, por favor._

Jamais: _Jamás._


End file.
